thecworiginalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Magic is the influencing of events by supernatural means. Magic can often be split into dark and light, though depending on the situation, can also be neutral. The most well known type of magic - witchcraft - is both an inherent ability and a studied technique that connects a person to the elements and forces of nature in order to practice sorcery. The people who can use it are known as Witches. Another sort, Voodoo, can be practiced by both witches and Mortals. Applications Spells Spells are a series of words that when recited, produces a magical effect. Spells are the most commonly applied feat as one can achieve virtually any effect from conjuring an object/person and unlocking doors to protecting landscapes. While witches can naturally cast spells anytime they wish, other practitioners are forced to rely upon other external sources such as the aid of another witch. Potions and Elixirs Potions, or elixirs are supernatural liquids that consist of various ingredients that when consumed have magical properties. Powers A number of supernatural abilities are bestowed upon the user through the manipulation of magic, though these abilities are only shown amongst those that are inherently magical. These powers include: *'Channeling:' The act of drawing or summoning external sources of energy to work magic. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control :' The act of controlling or manipulating the elements of air, Geokinesis, fire, water, ice, light, lightning, and weather. Though not proven false or accurate, witches are believed to possess an unique affinity to particular elements which grants them greater mastery and control when performing. * Molecularkinesis: '''The act of controlling or manipulating the movements of objects and persons Weaknesses * '''Iron: witches are unable to do magic while surrounded by iron. Its effect is identical to Ash wood's. * Ash wood: Ash wood has the same effect as iron, it stops a witch from doing magic while surrounded by it. * Ash Salt: While trapped within a circle of ash and salt, a witch's power is rendered void. Sources of Power Innate Magic The magical power that lies within a certain individual. Innate magic is acquired in two ways. *Birth/Natural inheritance *Transference Variations Individual Magic Individual Magic is the innate magic performed by a single Witch, this is also called "Solo Magic" this is considerably powerful magic. All of the Circle witches are able to use it until they merge their powers together Circle Magic Circle Magic is the collective magic performed by a coven of Witches. Typically when one uses Circle Magic, the coven in question is bound and the magic of the members is linked. When in the presence of one or more circle member, they can access their collective power to enhance their effects. Dark Magic Dark Magic is the malevolent power accessed only those with a bloodline descending from dark power. Dark Magic is solely an inherent power and contrary to popular belief, cannot be practiced by anyone. Activated one's dark powers involves tapping into emotions such as anger, rage, and hatred until one gain control over their abilities, though even with control Dark Magic is known to corrupt the user. Paraphernalia *'Candles:' Blocks of wax used to amplify a witch's spells. *'Crystals: '''Stones used to amplify a witch's powers, store magical energy, and drive off demons. *'Herbs and Roots:' Common materials used as ingredients for concocting witches potions. *'Book of Shadows:' Journals that allow witches keep track of rituals and spells. *'Medallions''': Used to amplify witch's powers and steal powers from another as seen when Carson sets the witch-hunters on fire for trying to kill his daughter.